


Одна история из канцелярского магазина

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Сборы в школу. Если хоть раз в жизни кто-то ходил закупаться канцелярией вместе с родителями в последнюю неделю лета, то всем искренне жаль этого беднягу. И сейчас свой кошмар переживает Стайлз.





	Одна история из канцелярского магазина

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤВ жизни многое можно пережить и преодолеть. Катастрофы, трагедии, потери, неудачи длиною в жизнь. Но есть и такие вещи, на преодоление которых у нас нет совершенно никаких сил. Например… 

ㅤㅤСборы в школу. Если хоть раз в жизни кто-то ходил закупаться канцелярией вместе с родителями в последнюю неделю лета, то всем искренне жаль этого беднягу. И сейчас свой кошмар переживает Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤВообще-то он достаточно умён, чтобы закупаться заранее, но единственный, кто его подвёл – это изготовитель его любимых ручек. Нет, Стайлз не идиот, любить одну единственную марку ручек не зазорно. Ради таких можно и в пекло, и в воду, и даже… в толпу родителей и студентов, упаси Боже. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз до этого обошёл три магазина канцелярии, в которой слышал одно и то же «раскупили, поставка через две недели». Ему не нужно через две недели. Ему уже в понедельник чем-то писать надо, а это послезавтра, чёрт подери! 

ㅤㅤВ итоге, теперь Стайлз едет в четвёртый магазин, чтобы там протискиваться между десятками потных людей в поисках любимых ручек. Возможно, он мог бы уже сдаться и купить любые другие, но баранья упёртость и СДВГ считают иначе. 

ㅤㅤ– Простите, – запыхавшись, говорит Стайлз молодой девушке-консультанту, – у вас таких ручек нет? – он показывает свою старую и исписанную в качестве образца. 

ㅤㅤ– Мне очень жаль, но последнюю упаковку только что забрал молодой человек, – девушка улыбается виновато, Стайлз даже почти верит ей. – Ой, вот он, в белой футболке. Может, он отдаст их вам. 

ㅤㅤ– Спасибо! – восклицает Стайлз и пробирается между стеллажами и студентами до «белой футболки», чтобы выпросить у неё любимые ручки. – Хей, подожди. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз касается плеча незнакомца и загнанно дышит. Господи, он ненавидит сборы в школу. «Белая футболка» оказывается симпатичным хмурым парнем, которого Стайлз никогда раньше не видел. Он бы помнил, если бы встречал, потому что бисексуальность Стилински в полном восторге от находящегося перед ним незнакомца. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты что-то хотел? – хмурясь, о Боже, сильнее, спрашивает парень и внимательно смотрит на Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤ– Эм, типа… – и подвисает, рассматривая лицо собеседника. Стайлз видел многих парней, но определённо не все вызывали у него такую реакцию. – Вообще-то, да. Тут дело такое, неловко как-то, но всё же. Я пишу только одним видом ручек, а ты как раз забрал последние. Я уже весь город объездил, но их раскупили и привезут нескоро. Может быть, ты бы мог отдать мне эти, а сам взять другие, пожалуйста? – Стайлз растягивает губы в обворожительной улыбке и всем сердцем надеется, что это сработает. Это же ручки, вряд ли ему откажут. 

ㅤㅤ– Нет. Они тоже мне нравятся, – незнакомец отворачивается, собираясь уйти. Но Стайлз протискивается между ним и стеллажом и возникает перед самым носом. 

ㅤㅤ– Чувак, пожалуйста. Мне так нужны эти ручки. Их привезут уже через две недели. 

ㅤㅤ– Так почему бы тебе не подождать? 

ㅤㅤНу, да, чисто технически, Стайлз мог бы подождать. Но и «белая футболка» могла бы подождать. А ещё, чисто технически, Стайлз мог бы вытворить какую-нибудь сумасшедшую фигню, чтобы получить эти ручки, и, всё так же технически, это всегда срабатывает. На практике ему нельзя опробовать многие свои планы из-за идиотского уголовного кодекса. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну, была не была, – выдыхает Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤ– Чт… 

ㅤㅤДоговорить незнакомец не успевает, потому что Стайлз вдруг подаётся вперёд и касается чужих губ. И Стилински не знает, что из всего происходящего самое странное: что парень отвечает на его поцелуй, что им, кажется, определённо нравится целоваться друг с другом в битком набитом людьми магазине или то, что он уже стащил ручки из корзины «белой футболки». 

ㅤㅤКогда Стайлз отстраняется, незнакомец смотрит на него растерянно. Собственно, Стилински ощущает себя ничуть не лучше. Но вот он вспоминает, ради чего всё это было сделано, и вдруг разворачивается и бежит прочь к кассам. «Белая футболка» тоже определённо вспоминает, что произошло, и пытается догнать Стайлза, который в панике ищет кассу, где можно пробить товары и не быть избитым. 

ㅤㅤСтилински скользит кедами по плитке и изо всех сил тормозит у только что заработавшей кассы. 

ㅤㅤ– Пробейте это! Сейчас же, пожалуйста! – и пихает ручки в руки кассиру. Женщина выглядит растерянной, но пробивает товар как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек подбегает к кассе. – Они мои! – восклицает Стайлз, победно вскидывая руку и улыбаясь. 

ㅤㅤ– Я прибью тебя, – рычит незнакомец, отчего Стайлз заметно бледнеет и быстро опускает руку. 

ㅤㅤ– Если это важно, молодые люди, то на кассе оставили такую же упаковку ручек. 

ㅤㅤ– Мне! – восклицает Стайлз. Кассир пожимает плечами и пробивает парню ещё одну пачку. Стайлз хватает их и выбегает прочь из магазина, прижимается к стене у самого выхода и пытается отдышаться. Неожиданные забеги с препятствиями в магазинах не его вид спорта определённо. 

ㅤㅤ– Вот ты где! – рассерженно восклицает «белая футболка» и хмуро смотрит на Стайлза. В ответ тот протягивает вторую упаковку ручек и виновато улыбается. 

ㅤㅤ– За моральный ущерб? – предполагает Стайлз.

ㅤㅤНезнакомец пару секунд переводит растерянный взгляд со Стайлза на ручки, но всё же берёт их и слабо улыбается в ответ. 

ㅤㅤ– Дерек, – говорит «белая футболка», протягивая руку. 

ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, – отвечает он, пожимая руку. 

ㅤㅤ– Дурацкое имя, – выдаёт Дерек. 

ㅤㅤ– Дурацкая рожа, – не остаётся в долгу Стилински. – И я не думаю, что знакомства стоит начинать так. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты поцеловал меня, чтобы украсть ручки. Вот это не лучшее начало знакомства. 

ㅤㅤ– Они не были твоими, ведь ты не заплатил за них. 

ㅤㅤ– Я собирался, но ты украл их. 

ㅤㅤ– Я не крал, они… Да ну тебя, – ворчит Стайлз, отмахиваясь. 

ㅤㅤ– Эй, нет, стой, – просит Дерек, даже хмуриться перестаёт и быстро выдаёт: – Ты умный, забавный и классно целуешься, может, сходим на свидание? 

ㅤㅤТеперь настала очередь Стайлза выглядеть растерянным. Брови приподнимаются вверх, а губы округляются в невысказанном «о», потому что, серьёзно, как ещё на такое реагировать? 

ㅤㅤ– Как мы из стадии «я ненавижу тебя, придурок» перескочили на стадию «сходим на свидание»? 

ㅤㅤ– Я… я не знаю? Ты не хочешь? Звучит, вроде, неплохо… – пожимая плечами, бормочет Дерек, и его щёки покрываются румянцем. Это выглядит настолько очаровательным, что Стайлз готов сходить на свидание только ради этого. 

ㅤㅤ– Знаешь что? Это не имеет смысла, но все лучшие истории тамблера начинаются очень странно. Так что… почему бы и нет? 

ㅤㅤОпределённо все лучшие истории начинаются слишком скучно или слишком странно. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
